I've Got My Eyes On You
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Itachi is stunned when he discovers the real secret behind the Uchiha clan's power. He meets someone who is willing to teach him the TRUE secret of using the Sharingan. Collab. between Kaline and MyssMyk. Contains yaoi, Uchihacest, and more.


**I've Got My Eyes On You  
Story # 0008:  
by MyssMyk and Kaline Reine**

Okay so this fic is co-authored by the two of us. XD

Warnings: This is a yaoi fic, and it's ItaSasu. That means that it has yaoi, male on male love, gay sex, etc. It also has MadaIta, possible KakaSasu and MadaSasu, and some other pairings as well. Whatever we feel like throwing in. If you don't like it, don't read it. Flames will only be used to make the next chapter even hotter. ;)

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1:

The heat was so unbearable. Itachi had just finished training for the day. He needed a shower badly… The sweat was just pouring off of him in sticky wet beads. He didn't want to wait until he got home. He needed to be clean now.

Though Itachi seemed quiet and stoic, nothing bothered him more than the placid feeling of dried sweat. Not to mention if he went home in this shape, Sasuke would surely want to shower with him... which had proved interesting and often problematic.

He had gone really far from the rest of Konoha's training fields. It was no surprise that he'd found a nice place to cool off. Untying the band that held his hair back, he looked around to make sure that no one was watching. He didn't sense anyone else's chakra.

He knew of a quaint source of water nearby, which had served on several occasions as his own personal shower. The water was cold, brisk and usually smelled even sweeter than the baths at his home. This made the location even more tempting. But, the reason he most wanted to partake in this solo-bathing was the seclusion. In the woods, far off beyond his town, no one could hear the tremulous bounds in his voice as the young, deadly ninja became his most vulnerable. Damn Sasuke.

Hastily, he removed his clothes and stepped under the waterfall. It was so nice to feel all of the day's problems be washed away by the feel of the cool refreshing water, sliding over his silky skin. He sighed faintly, beginning to relax under the steady flow of water.

It was a moment of rarity, this unlocking of gentleness. His hands which killed became soft and malleable as they smoothed down the back of his long midnight hair. He watched as the grime he'd accumulated during training slipped away, the pale surface of his skin finally breaking into the air. He gave a longer sigh as his hands worked down his torso, hugging over his hips until his privacy became even more precious. God help the man, woman or child that disturbed him.

Thoughts of Sasuke began to enter his mind... He allowed himself to drift. Soft black spikes of hair, flawless porcelain skin, and those sweet onyx eyes, pleading for him to do unspoken things to him... The visualization was too much, and Itachi could not control the way his body reacted to the thought of his little brother. He needed a way to release all of these feelings that he kept closely guarded.

And he was glad that he could do it, now that he was alone.

Itachi's hand slipped lower, and lower, and lower. It went low to the point of disappearing between his legs. No one would catch him out here- not like they could at home. Especially when it was his little brother's name rolling off of his lips. He sipped cool water passed his lips as he moaned, hand encircling his neglected flesh. He gripped himself roughly, almost without self warning before he yanked from hilt to head, growling Sasuke's damned name out as he closed his eyes. God, he'd only just started to touch himself and he was already trembling, uttering nonsense- and fuck... god, that boy... and he closed his eyes, just for a minute, he could see that face... and and- He could sense the chakra.

Someone was nearby. His eyes snapped open and his whole body jumped in surprise. Itachi barely had enough time to react, as a kunai came zipping through the air, right at his face. In a flash, he was knocked off balance, falling into the water with a splash. Bubbles cascaded over his vision, before he came to the surface, looking like... well, a drowned weasel.

He looked where he had been standing, and he'd managed to catch the offending weapon before it did serious damage to his face. When he fell, he'd dropped the kunai. It had fallen onto a rock, and he saw that there was a piece of paper tied to it.

"...A note?"

Cautious fingers unfolded it.

_'Dearest Itachi-kun,_

_I have seen you grow with such patronic grace over these several years. You are the pride of our clan- of ages passed and ages to come. _

_However, You will not progress beyond this point. Your glory will end here…  
Unless you come to me._

_I have the hidden knowledge you lust for, if you come and take it from me, you may be able to achieve everyone and everything that you desire._

_If this is what you so choose, meet me where you discovered the truth for yourself. You have one hour. Come alone._

_-Uchiha Madara'_

His mind was unable to focus on that, however. Inside, he was still screaming for Sasuke. So he did the only thing he could do- He reached down into the water, feeling himself still hard as the rocks he was sitting on.

If anything, the jarring fall had made him even more aroused. The all-knowing nature of the note vanished from his mind as he was confronted with 'lust ' of another kind. Fucking Sasuke and his fucking adorable, fuckable, underaged, sibling ass! He growled and dipped into the water quickly, not bothering to stand as he fisted his cock with a hard growl, eyes falling shut as he stroked.

Visions of his brother, the only one he'd ever wanted, flashed through his mind. All he could see was Sasuke, touching him all over and licking his cock... Sasuke, bent over and waiting for him to fuck... Sasuke, writhing beneath him, getting tangled in his bedsheets. Everything was Sasuke. His fantasy had reached a fever pitch, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Itachi moaned, thinking only of his little brother. He let his imagination run wild, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to him.

His hands glided over his arousal with ease. Itachi pumped himself faster and faster, feeling all of his senses were heightened. His eyes fell closed, his head fell back, and he groaned, as he finished himself off into the water.

He ought to have felt ashamed of himself. Needing to do such a juvenile thing... but, of course the subject of his explosion of passion would have to have been the bigger issue. No one could know... and because the messenger of his note had been present, he'd have to track him down anyway. The name Madara was not unfamiliar... which made the circumstance even more dangerous.

It didn't take Itachi long to track him down. Whoever it was, they had an incredible amount of chakra. He couldn't let them get away, now that they knew of his secret fetish for his brother. But he was also curious as to just who the note was from now. He had to find out.

And find out he would. It wasn't long at all before the hunter had become the hunted. Dark eyes- save for the glow of red within a single pupil watched as the young Uchiha prodigy galloped through the open air, tracing away at the earth to get to the meeting place. It was inspiring to see... young muscles tense, face drawn in an emotionless prowl... that... package! God! No wonder his sharingan was activated! But- he had to wait... just a few more minutes... then he could make himself known.

Itachi had no idea he was being watched. He could sense chakra but it still felt far off. There was an odd tingling working it's way slowly, almost torturously along the base of his spine. Almost in anticipation of what was to come. This mysterious person that had witnessed the unspeakable... He didn't like the thought of what he might have to do in order to keep them quiet.

Madara's foot steps, quieter than Itachi's own, followed the smaller but probably just as powerful ninja as he sorted out his bearings, finding the one who had so rudely disturbed his precious alone time. He chuckled to himself, feeling the power of his scarlet endowment increase, using that as a cue to alert Itachi to his presence.

"Out so late, Itachi-kun?"

"Were you the one that sent for me?" Itachi made an effort not to jump at the sound of the other's voice directly behind him. "What do you want?"

He waited, counting each breath he took, and silently hoping it wouldn't be his last. He could now sense the chakra, polluting the air around him, invisible to all, yet known to both of them. It was a strong, almost choking aura that he could feel exuding from this man.

"You're sharp as always," Madara chided, stepping away from the shadows, the caress of his chakra pressing against all there was between them. It effectively tied them up to one another- telling only secrets with both of them on such high guard. Just because he was smarter than Itachi didn't mean he would take chances. "In that case, what do you think I want?"

With all of the shadows lifted, the heavy girth of his voice was now given muscles and skin- making the man appear human before the eyes so delicately guarding the space he occupied. Madara stood much taller than him- well built with alabaster skin, dark hair cascading behind his back and over his broad shoulders- dipping forward and behind in it's natural set. Everything about him was darkness- it suited him.

Itachi studied the man for a moment, before deciding that maybe he was in over his head. As he had learned on the battlefield, it was almost impossible to gauge a Shinobi's strength by looks alone. However, he couldn't risk it. He would have to play by this man's rules.

"In your note, you mentioned having knowledge of things that I do not." Inwardly, he was eaten up with curiosity as to just who this man was, and what he wanted from him. However, his pride wouldn't let him ask. Not yet.

"Ah, and I do. However, my question was not for fact was it? I want you to tell me, honestly, why you think another Uchiha would come to you," Madara stated plainly, needing to know if first Itachi had been presented with his destiny yet. If not, things might have been more interesting than he had been planning. "Especially when that could earn me a place six feet under."

"Honestly?" The younger Uchiha hesitated for a moment.

Why would he ask such a thing? He tried to think of all the things that came into his mind... He'd heard of there being outcasts from his clan before, though he'd never met any of them, and most of them should have been dead by now, from old age if nothing else... Their clan had many secrets which had been kept in the dark. But of all of them, there remained one that was sought after by many... So rarely was it obtained, that many had simply given up. It was now regarded by many to be only a myth. he didn't want to get his hopes up.

He took a shot in the dark. "Does it involve use of the Sharingan?"

"Smart boy," Madara said, winding his steps forward as he approached the Uchiha prodigy.

If it didn't have anything to do with the sharingan then his pants would have been a size looser. He growled lightly before stepping behind him a tad- watching over Itachi's shoulder.

"I've been watching you progress in your sharingan's maturity. However, you have much to learn little Uchiha. Do you even know how your eyes work?" He effectively teased.

Itachi could feel the strange man's breath ghosting over his shoulder. It wasn't cold out, but he shivered. He found himself wanting to just give in to whatever the older man wanted... Just to find out who he was. He needed to know more about him, and he wanted to feel what it was like to be used by someone. What it was like to do something wrong, to regret something... To _feel _something.

"I..." He choked out, having almost lost his voice. "I wish I did..."

The weakness in Itachi's knees could be felt, making Madara smile and his sharingan begin to spin. God, it was getting hot wasn't it? He smirked and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder, twitching his fingers in a slight grasp over the mound.

"You'd like to know very much, ne?" Madara chided. "What would you do for that knowledge?"

Itachi wanted to say that he would do anything... But he had to think about that for a moment, and what it might mean. What would he risk to find out the secret to the technique that even his own father would not tell him about?

"I would do... _anything_."

"Anything huh?" Madara responded, pressing against Itachi's young back briefly for a moment before pulling away- teasing. "Well then Itachi, let me instruct you."

The elder man droned, walking back to the front of the other trembling Uchiha. Itachi had never been touched- it made his life more interesting. "Tell me how you feel about... _him_?" He said cryptically.

Itachi had no idea why he was blushing right now. "I don't know who you're talking about. There is no 'him'."

He took a much needed breath of air once the man had moved away from him. Somehow, being near him made Itachi feel strange. He felt as if he was suffocating, being drenched and drowning in the other man's power. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. And in a weird way it made him want more. But more of what, he wasn't exactly certain.

Madara sighed heavily before he stared at Itachi and the blush across his features. He licked his lips with a moist tongue and placed his hand on his forehead.

"I didn't want to have to start naming names, but you refuse to be bright at the moment," He commented, opening his eyes again as his palm was removed. "Tell me what happens when you think of Sasuke."

Itachi's eyes widened. "My Otouto? How did you know about him? I want to know who you are first."

The thought flickered through his mind that maybe this was not a good idea. He shouldn't be baiting the older man, or toying with him. But he still found himself desiring to know his name.

"And how long have you been... following me?" He took a step back.

"So many questions when I am only looking for an answer," He sighed back, brushing a hand through his unruly midnight hair. He decided that maybe if he gave a little way, he might be able to push Itachi into the position which he wanted.

"My name is Madara," He whispered smoothly, still making his rounds about Itachi's stiff form.

Itachi tried to follow his movements as Madara circled around him. He had heard that name before, it was very familiar to him. The older members of the clan spoke of him often. And if this was the same Madara... He was in trouble.

"Hn," He acknowledged the answer with a slight nod, still watching the older male carefully. "When I think about Sasuke... Sometimes I... have impure thoughts."

Ooh, that was nice. Madara decided he liked exactly where this was going. Now that Itachi had his name things would change. He would have known about Madara's nature from the other family members.

"A little impurity never hurt anyone," He chuckled, coming up behind Itachi and resting his mouth next to is ear. "Besides, that is the key to what you seek, Itachi-kun."

Itachi didn't know what to think. "I'm not sure what you mean by that. Don't you think it's... sick? I lust for my own brother..."

He knew this would get a reaction. Probably negative, as soon as the man figured out just how impure his thoughts were. Yet, he didn't want to move away from the enticing feel of Madara's breath on his ear.

"Don't you think its pointless to push your cards sideways?" Madara pressed heavily against Itachi's back, sliding flat agile palms over the younger man's biceps and then shoulders in a sensual hiss. "You of all people should know that, Itachi. You must be true to reason and it is only reasonable to seek perfection... in the most perfect body possible." It was said directly into Itachi's ear, hinting towards more than the conversation had been interrogating.

"I… I…" Itachi was at a loss for words. He'd nearly reached his breaking point. "Uhm…"

He had no immediate response. He was too far gone in the sensual touches that this man was offering him. Madara was to be feared, he was evil, and he'd always been taught that. But he'd also heard that he was dead. If the latter wasn't true, then why should he trust in anything? The only thing he trusted right now was the firm body standing behind him. It was solid, it was real. He could trust it.

"I suppose that's true." He finally got the words out.

Well, that was about the same quantity of words Itachi had uttered all night in sequence. "Mm- Silent as ever," Madara tsked, letting his mouth fall to the shallow fell of Itachi's ear yet again, the swipe of tongue wet and angry- seemingly accidental in the tease. "I wonder if I might remedy that," he whispered, automatically slipping his deft hands under the young man's shirt, coming to find the skin that should have been riddled with scars was as soft as a child's. If looking had made him so powerful before, imagine what touching could do?

Itachi let out a moan when he felt Madara's tongue brush over his ear. The hot and wet sensation sent a jolt through his whole body. "Oh gods…" And then there was something else- A simple touch; a hand on his skin. The way he was being touched was torture. He wanted… "More…"

He needed… to touch him too. But Itachi wasn't exactly sure how one person was supposed to touch another. Turning around to face the older man now, his blush was apparent on his face. Slowly, cautiously, his hand went up to Madara's face, sliding down across one cheek and down to his jawline. Itachi could feel his hand still sliding over his skin beneath his shirt.

"You're definitely an Uchiha... can't even ask please," he teased. Upon seeing the younger ninja's face shade a delightful pink, Madara knew that he could get away with more than a few unsatisfying gropes. "But, I'll let it slide this time..."

Madara let the teen explore his face for a moment, before viciously changing the action. As Itachi's finger splayed across his smirking lips, he sucked it inside with vigor, chuckling when Itachi's eyes widened.

Itachi couldn't believe he'd just done that. When he felt the warmth and suction of the way Madara was treating his finger, it did something very pleasant to his insides. He wanted to look down to see if his sudden hardness was that noticeable, but his eyes were fixed on the way Madara was using his mouth. He desperately wished it was a different part of his body that was being sucked that way.

"Mmm… Please…" He would have hesitated to say these exact words, under normal circumstances. But he'd had enough now. "You can teach me," He breathed the words, panting a bit as he said them. "Anything you want… Madara-_sensei_."

Madara suckled at the finger for a moment longer, letting his own eyes shift closed for a second thinking about that word.

_'Sensei...'_ he thought, lashes fluttering back open to stare down at Itachi and his panting, twisted features. He grasped at Itachi's wrist, dragging the finger out roughly- teeth scraping the skin gently while he smirked. Anything.

"Since you've asked so nicely..." he purred, gripping Itachi's hair roughly, baring the pale throat to his eyes. "You can get down on your knees... and I'll show you what else your mouth is good for."

Itachi hesitated at first. He didn't know that much about sex, but he had a hint of what the man was implying. The young Uchiha had never done anything like that before, and he wasn't sure if he should… But here was this older, more knowledgeable man, who was offering to teach him everything he wanted to know, and more. He was willing to share his wisdom about the Sharingan, and everything else too, it seemed.

"Hai… Okay, sensei…" No sooner had the words left his lips, than he began to sink down onto the ground. He did as asked, but other than that, he remained motionless, not knowing what else to do.

Madara looked at the aloof ninja, his deep eyes so similiar to the ones he'd been so fond of years ago. He chuckled at the face and licked his lips. He felt his sharingan pulse in his socket, adrenaline rushing through both men, obviously heightening their skills. If only sexual practices could be passed through their visual jutsu. Madara shivered at the idea. He thrust his fingers into Itachi's soft, straight locks, yanking his face forward.

"Open your mouth, Itachi." He'd give him a lesson first. "You'll need to practice before you even try the real thing."

Itachi was confused at what the older man was doing at first, but for some odd reason he trusted him. A shiver went down his spine at the way he was treated so roughly. He thought he wouldn't like someone yanking him around by his hair like that, but he was wrong. Not trusting his voice to say anything else, he opened his mouth, complying with Madara's request.

"That's a rather sexy picture you're making, Itachi-kun," Madara purred, letting his palm caress Itachi's chin and jaw before reaching back into his hair and pulling it back and up, eliciting a grateful moan from his mouth. Before Itachi could say anything else, besides moaning, Madara thrust three fingers in front of Itachi's mouth.

"Suck them," He husked eagerly, letting them flick over Itachi's lower lip. "Do this correctly and I'll let you try something else."

He felt a little awkward about it, but if he couldn't handle this, then how was he going to handle taking someone's cock in his mouth? And that was what he really wanted... Timidly, Itachi's tongue came out to lick the tips of Madara's fingers, and he slowly took the rest into his mouth, sucking gently.

Madara could have spilled his load just looking at that mouth wrapped around his digits. He took a deep inhale and let his breath ride out his nostrils quickly, his mouth already heaving in another hard breath. Itachi's mouth was soft and timid- the shyness made it so much better than it ought to have been. It was wrong and it was perfect. He couldn't wait until he had his cock jammed down that beautiful pale throat. But first, he had to get Itachi to lighten up.

"Touch yourself," he hissed. "Do it, you want to do it, I want you to do it."

The boy blushed. He'd never done anything like that before, and he wasn't sure if he should even be doing this. But it felt so right, and here was this older man coaxing him along... An unsure finger traveled down to the edge of his pants.

"Mmm..." Itachi's blush deepened. "Hai, hai sensei..."

Slowly, he revealed his hard length to Madara's gaze. Itachi could feel the lust coming from him, and strengthening his own lust in return. He'd been right, Itachi did want to touch himself. He really was desperate for someone to help him relieve his tension. More than he realized. He stroked himself, feeling himself get even harder in his hand. He threw his head back with a light moan, but then remembered the fingers in his mouth, and moved forward again to suck them.

Madara was enjoying the show. It was always a pleasure to see someone so powerful struggle between what they wanted to do and what they'd been taught. In all reality that would be Itachi's first step to becoming a better Uchiha, and Madara's own master piece. He sighed as he watched those pale fingers tighten and then pull, pull, pull hard. It caused the most delicious sounds to rise from that precious mouth, vibrating around his own fingers.

His manhood was pulsing in his slacks, begging for touch. He decided that he'd been too slow up until now. He had to make up for it.

"Stop," Madara demanded, watching the youth halt with a gasp before he unveiled his master plan. "You have a good technique, now put it to use," He uttered, ripping his fingers from Itachi's mouth and using them to pull open his dark pants. What was revealed to Itachi made his mouth water. "You'll learn quickly... this is a much BIGGER challenge than my fingers, Itachi-kun."

Itachi licked his lips, which had become suddenly dry. He wasn't sure if he could take all of that in his mouth. Madara's cock was huge, even in comparison to his own not-so-modest size. Not feeling the need to answer him with words right now, the younger Uchiha gently reached out to touch the enormous shaft being bared to his hungry gaze. Suppressing a moan, he shyly licked around the head, while looking up and searching Madara's face for clues to how he was doing. He'd never done this, and he was afraid it was too obvious.

"Go on, Itachi. Are you not an ANBU captain? Show me how you take initiative," he whispered, the moonlight framing his standing body with an ethereal glow. He didn't want to waste time talking. He had things he needed to move on to... and in. "I'm growing impatient, young one."

Becoming wrapped up in what he was doing, Itachi took a deep breath, and sucked the whole thing into his mouth. His tongue worked it's way over Madara's arousal, making it slippery with his saliva. And sucking it became easier, the more he went on. He just tried a few things, moving much the same way as he had when it had been fingers in his mouth. Although this was considerably larger, he tried to treat it the same way.

Itachi began to enjoy it more. "Mmm..." He moaned around the huge cock in his mouth.

The vibrations were nothing short of heavenly. Madara let his head fall back lazily as the fingers again worked into Itachi's hair, rubbing his scalp in desperate approval.

"Good Boy, Itachi-kun," Madara whispered, voice rough and deep, sure to send even the most manly of men to their knees before him. He quietly admired Itachi's 'handy' work, grasping the base of Madara's shaft and pumping what he was having a hard time fitting in his mouth.

Yes, a prodigy indeed.

Gaining confidence from his words, Itachi began to move his mouth faster over the slippery, smooth appendage. It was hard for him to suck properly because of the size, but he did the best he could with it. Every few seconds, as he worked Madara's length, he would rub himself again. He felt his own pleasure building along with Madara's. He couldn't talk, but he could not hold back the moans that spilled from his throat at the thought of what he was doing. The taste was delicious, and everything felt amazing. He could barely contain himself. He went faster and harder, until he felt a hand tighten in his hair.

"Enough." Madara pulled him off roughly, tossing the boy to the ground before he was above him, hovering and licking his lips as Itachi wiped at his mouth. He knew that if he let Itachi suck him off much longer, he wouldn't last to show Itachi the real demonstration. He stared at the panting mess below him, hair dishelved, eyes glossy, mouth gaping and panting ever so sweetly. It was a picture of perfection and it was all his.

Madara, still completely clothed, felt the dominance rush through his veins. It was true that this teenager, barely a man, was powerful enough to take down so many but still he was submitting so willingly to him it made his blood boil. "You're really pushing me to show you what comes next, Itachi. However, I'm not sure if you deserve that..." he smirked. What would Itachi do to get him? How far could he push before he got a shove?

Itachi looked up at the sinister man looming over him. He knew he must have looked so weak in that moment. He was about to really show him why he did deserve it, but something broke his attention from the older man, momentarily. He heard a voice calling out his name. It sounded far away, and the person's chakra was minuscule at best.

His eyes widened. "Oh shit... Sasuke."

**Author Notes:**

UCHIHACEST UCHIHACEST UCHIHACEST-- Good things come in threes. This is my first literary post for y-gallery and I am pleased to say that it is in collaboration with my baby. I hope you all enjoy it as much as we had writing it together.

-MyssMyk

This was a lot of fun. Like my sweetie says, we hope you like it. We both worked really hard on this. The next chapter is on the way… When we can pry ourselves off each other long enough to write it. XD 

**-Kaline **


End file.
